


Equally Temporary

by tielan



Series: halfamoon fics [2]
Category: Kris Longknife - Mike Shepherd, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Community: halfamoon, Cooking, Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: It's not the Great British Baking Show; it's much, much worse...





	Equally Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> For the meme challenge [make a list of characters...](https://tielan.dreamwidth.org/1182431.html), then ask people to submit questions in the comments, eg. "One, nine, and fifteen are chosen by a prophecy to save the world from four. Do they succeed?", "Which character would you most like to have with you in a zombie apocalypse?" After people have asked questions, submit the answers.
> 
> I picked fifteen women. So it's gonna get interesting(*)...
> 
>  
> 
> **Jyn Erso, Diana Prince, and Kris Longknife participate in a baking contest. Who wins, and which cake does Akela Amador eat?**
> 
>  
> 
> (*) Not necessarily by the Hoburn Wash definition of 'interesting'.

 

Diana can cook. After a few weeks in the women’s boardinghouse in London, Etta made sure that she learned some basic recipes. How to boil eggs, make pastry, cook vegetables.

She never quite got the hang of cakes.

 

Jyn can cook. She can make edible things out of the scraps left by a dozen different species, knows where to get raw ingredients on the cheap on two dozen different worlds, and is capable of using just about any food device to produce something that will keep together body and spirit.

Making a ‘cake’ (grain grind, sweetener, binding agent, thickening agent, flavouring – all mixed together and baked) from scratch is an entirely new experience.

 

Kris can cook. All Marines of Grampa King Ray’s United Sentients can cook, so long as ‘cooking’ doesn’t involve anything fancy or gourmet. She’s never had to really worry about where her next meal is coming from; even if the chow out of the kitchens on the _Wasp_ is one step above edible, it's still _edible_.

Kris can cook. She just can’t _bake_.

 

“Hell, no,” says Akela flatly. “I’ve eaten grass. I’ve eaten rations with weevils in. I’ve eaten just about anything that’s this side of edible and not going to poison me – and a few things that did, just not permanently – and I tell you, Maria, _I am not putting any of this anywhere near my mouth,_ thank you very much!”

“Duly noted,” says Maria with what is almost a suspicious quiver in the corner of her mouth.

 

“ _Baking is like washing--the results are equally temporary.”  
― Patricia Briggs, Raven's Shadow _

 

 


End file.
